


Not The Threesome I Had In Mind

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [18]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Surprises, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel walked in at the wrong time. Or maybe the best time possible.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Kudos: 114





	Not The Threesome I Had In Mind

"oi Blueberry, what're ya doin'?" Angel called out, adjusting his gloves as he entered the foyer, a brow raised, smirk falling from his face as he watched the blue Radio Demon practically climbing into the original Radio Demons lap. Alastor did not look pleased by Al's actions, infact, it looked like he was trying to get away.

He thrust the sad deer, flushed pink and trembling head to toe, at Angel before running away, fleeing faster than Angel had ever seen.

"All I was doing is offering to suck his dick" the blue demon whined, turning embarrassed, wide eyes to Angel. "Maybe..." And Angel froze, eyes widening as the clearly tipsy demon pressed himself closer, blue hands grasping at Angels coat, fingers brushing his floofs softly, "I could suck your dick instead?" 

Angel spluttered, top hands going to the deers shoulders to push him away a little while his other set tried to get the deer to let go. It didn't work, because a moment later tentacles were wrapped around his ankles and a shadow with a frown on its dark face restrained him, between the three forces holding him now, he was pinned.

He didn't even get to shout for help before he was yanked through space, reappearing in another room and soon the tentavles, the shadow and the blue Radio Demon himself were hurriedly divesting him of his clothes while he was too stunned to remember his words.

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the end ambiguously open for y'all to use your imaginations. Have fun ;)


End file.
